Winter Wonderland Really?
by xXDannii101Xx
Summary: Summer has finally ended and that means its winter time! Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Robin go to a 5-star snow resort in the mountains to have the time of their lives but yet again with all the drama and love unfolding will it be a breeze? Pairings: BrickXBlossom, BoomerXBubbles, ButchXButtercup, MitchXRobin
1. The arrival

Hey guys…it's me again! Here's my new story Winter Wonderland…corny I know but who cares! I know you're probably saying why write a winter story when it's summer and you didn't even finish the other story but…I…well you see…ok I don't know…it just came to mind. I hope you enjoy the show and leave a review about what you think!

Btw I own nothing…

Summary: Summer has finally ended and that means its winter time! Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Robin go to a 5-star snow resort in the mountains to have the time of their lives but yet again with all the drama and love unfolding will it be a breeze?

BubblesPOV:

"I still can't believe it!" I yelled all excited grabbing some unwanted attention.

"Yo, Bubbles chill, I trying to catch some Z's here." Buttercup said completely annoyed. I just rolled my eyes and stared back out of the plane window in awe. Me and my sisters are currently sitting on a plane on our way to a five-star resort! I thought it would have been freezing cold since we're going farther up in the mountains so I put on a long sleeve baby blue shirt, blue skinny jeans, and my white knee high flat boots. I threw a thick white winter jacket and blue gloves. I decided to look over at my sisters to see they were sleeping except blossom, who was fighting it. I glanced at what the three of them were wearing.

Blossom had on a white long sleeve shirt with a pink short sleeve shirt over it, faded blue skinnies, and tan uggs. She had a tan furry jacket over it and a white scarf. Buttercup had on a black long sleeve turtle neck, grey sweat pants, and black uggs. Over it she had a thick lime green jacket and black fingerless gloves. Robin had on a purple sweater, black sweatpants, and purple flat ankle boots. She had on a purple beanie and a white blanket slung around her body. Wow they must be freezing. Out of the blue the intercom came on…

"Attention passengers we will be landing in 15 minutes, please fasten your belts for safety purposes."

I got up and put on Buttercup and Robin's seatbelt and helped blossom with hers since she kept dozing off every second. I finally sat down and buckled my seatbelt and got ready for the landing.

_~15 minutes later~_

I woke up my sisters and we started heading off the pla-DAMN ITS COLD OUT HERE! I stand corrected it is cold up here. The four of us froze like statues and literally fell off the plane into the freezing snow. It hurt to move my legs but I managed to get to my feet and help up my sisters. Once we got our luggage we wobbled our way towards our suite.

NoPOV:

When the girls reached the door of their suite the cold seemed to bounce off their bodies like basketballs from how amazing everything was. When you first walked in there was the living room. It had tan carpeted floors with a white vibrating recliner couch. A flat screen TV held its place on the wall across from the couch with a gaming system under it. Lastly, sitting in the middle of the room was a large brown coffee table. The kitchen next door was almost like a log cabin style kitchen except the walls weren't logs; inside was a brown marble dining table with brown cushioned chairs. The counter was also made of marble and the fridge along with the stove and oven were silver. On the other side of the kitchen was a doorway with curtains as the door.

Being the curious girls they are they walked inside. What they saw made their mouths drop wide open. Inside the room was a walk in Movie Theater. There were 2 rows of 6 chairs with an automatic popcorn and soda machine in the right corner of the room and the biggest screen you have ever seen.

(A/N: yes I just had to put this in there. I know you would want one too. heheheh)

Afterwards the girls went upstairs, going their own way to see their bedrooms.

Bubbles room was a light blue color with white snowflakes all over it and a queen sized bed with a light blue bed spread as well. On the left side of the room was a white furry recliner chair, a white desk, and a dresser along with flat screen TV and giant trunk. Buttercup's room was lime green with a mini tree pattern at the bottom of the walls and her queen sized bed had a forest green bed spread. On the left side of the room was a black desk, black dresser, and a mini green couch with also a flat screen TV and a giant trunk. Robin's room was a lavender color with a white falling snow pattern and her queen sized bed had a purple bed spread. On the left side of the room was a white desk, white dresser, and a small purple trampoline with a flat screen and also a giant trunk. Blossom's room was pink with a falling snow covered cherry blossoms pattern and her bed spread was red. The left side of the room had a pink dresser, pink desk, and a pink saucer chair with a flat screen and a giant trunk too. Each of the girls' had a walk in closet and a huge bathroom including a Jacuzzi because who doesn't love Jacuzzi's? They each had snowboarding and skiing gear inside the closet.

After settling in the girls each took a shower, changed into their pj's and went straight to bed, waiting for what tomorrow holds for them.

There you go people tell me what you think so far

REVIEW!


	2. Some winter fun

Hey guys, here's chapter 2 of winter wonderland…Really? Enjoy!

RobinPOV:

Wow, best sleep ever! This bed is so comfortable I don't want to move, but…ugh why me? I trudged out of my warm paradise and want directly to the bathroom to take a shower. Fifteen minutes later I stepped out wearing a purple long sleeve shirt, white jeans, and my favorite snow boots. I flat ironed my hair to middle of my back and threw on a purple beanie. I went downstairs and started making some chocolate chip pancakes along with some bacon and sausage; I even made some hot chocolate to go with it. About five minutes later buttercup came downstairs wearing a green long sleeve shirt with black sleeves, dark blue skinny jeans, and snow boots as well.

"What's cooking Ro?" she asked grabbing a plate from the cupboards.

"The usual pancakes, bacon, sausage." I say also grabbing a plate. We both sat down and started eating while we waited for bubbles and blossom to come down. Once we finished Blossom and Bubbles finally decided to bring their slow asses down here. Blossom had on a pink turtle neck, grey sweatpants, and grey uggs while bubbles had on a baby blue long sleeve V-neck, a white mini skirt with black leggings under, and white furry wedge boots.

"Gosh what took you guys so long?" BC complained glaring at the two.

"Doing what humans do buttercup, that's what we were doing." Blossom said grabbing some breakfast.

We both just rolled our eyes and headed upstairs…

"Hey robin you want to go snowboarding?" Buttercup asked me with excitement bouncing off her.

"Sure let's go grab our gear." And with that we both ran to our rooms and got dressed and met up back down stairs with our boards in our hands. My board had purple and white stripes on it with my name on the bottom in black bold letters. Buttercup's board was lime green with her name on the bottom in spray painted graffiti.

"See you guys later, going boarding!" we yell down the hall.

We made our way towards the ski lifts without freezing our asses off and enjoyed our ascendant up toward the top of the mountain.

"So Robin, you ready to hit the slopes?" BC asked breaking the ice between us.

"Yeah, even though im not really good at boarding I'll still give it a try anyways." I say as we reached the top. We jumped down got our ten minute lecture from the dude that's always at the top of these snowboarding mountains then headed for the drop zone. We clicked into our boards and shot down the mountain.

ButtercupPOV:

This is awesome! It's the best feeling ever in the world! Me and Robin are gliding down the mountain almost as if racing; and for someone that isn't very good at boarding she sure can do it better than half these wimps out here. We were almost to the bottom of the mountain when some kid came knocked me over sending me rolling down into the snow.

"Buttercup!" I heard Robin yell. I looked up to see her slowing down to come to my aid but some other kid and knocked her onto her back.

"Robin!" I looked down at the two kids to see them pointing and laughing at us. What a bunch of bastards. I managed to get up and steady myself and slid down towards Robin. I helped her up to her feet and we slid down in front of the boys.

"Yo, what the fuck is your problem?" I yell at their still laughing faces; they took off their helmets which caused me and Robin to hold back a blush.

"Look dude, you and your little friend there were boarding in our territory, so why don't you take your scrawny little asses to the kiddy slope." The black haired boy said. He had forest green eyes and his pitch black hair was spiked up; I didn't see any gel on him so must be natural.

"Who you calling scrawny, you dick head?!" Robin yelled her face becoming slightly red.

"Apparently you dumbass, what kind of boy is that bony; are you anorexic or something?" The brown haired boy asked referring towards Robin. He had purple eyes and brown shaggy hair. We both looked at each other and took off our helmets and glared at the boys whose faces just became pale.

"Who you calling a boy?!" We both yelled/asked to their faces.

"Um…you see…we uh…" they stuttered. We rolled our eyes and walked off, not before grabbing a hand full of snow and chucking it at their faces. We then ran as fast we could through the snow laughing our asses off with the boys trailing right behind us with pissed looks on their faces.

_**~With Bubbles and Blossom~**_

BlossomPOV:

Me and Bubbles just finished breakfast after Robin and Buttercup went to go snowboarding. Hm, maybe there's something me and bubbles can out here too; ooh I think they have an ice skating rink!

"Hey bubbles you want to go ice skating?" I asked which made her bounce up and down with joy.

"Oh my gosh I love skating come on let's go!" she grabbed my arm and our jackets and started to drag me down towards the ice rink,

"Wait Bubs let me change pants first." I said pulling her to a stop; I ran back to our suite and changed into some black skinny jeans and ran back to allow bubbles to drag me back down towards the rink. Once we got there we bought ourselves our own personal skates, me light pink and bubbles light blue. We skated out on the floor and just had fun being ourselves. There were only girls out on the rink and a few guys; all the other boys were sitting in stands, mostly to watch the girls with skirts asses…perverts. I feel bad for bubbles right now…by the way did I mention it's an indoor rink like a stadium?

I was actually having a good time with my sister besides the perverts and the freezing cold. I felt so free twirling here on the ice. Next thing I knew bubbles started singing…yes singing…a great way to draw more attention to a girl in a skirt. And it's not even Christmas…you'll see what I mean in minute…

"**Shake Santa Shake" by Zendaya Coleman**

**Bubbles: Who's that dude in the cherry red suit?**

**tearing up the floor tonight**

**He's shaking his hips, got a sac full of gifts and a beard that's crazy white**

**He's got the party rockin' candy canes and stocking**

**Dancing like he's Michaels Spinning like the vinyls**

**Sleigh bells in the air favorite time of year **

**where wishes come true that's how we do**

**Yeah, that's how we do**

**Shake, Santa, shake it!**

**We know you're gonna take it to the house tonight! **

**Shake, Santa, shake it! **

**We know you're gonna make it naughty never looked so nice!**

**We want that merry, merry! **

**We want that merry, merry!**

**We want that merry, merry!**

**Ho-ho-ho, yeah! [x2]**

Bubbles kept skating around having the girls join in with her dancing and skating their asses off. Some boys even jumped in, skating around and dancing in the stands too. Everyone was basically having a great time…including me. Bubbles came and grabbed my hands pulling me along with her.

**Let's keep it coming,**

**And prancer zipping, ain't no V.I.P **

**Rudolph's checking the list he ain't never even gonna see**

**He's got the party rockin' candy canes and stocking**

**Dancing like he's Michaels Spinning like the vinyls**

**Sleigh bells in the air favorite time of year**

**Where wishes come true, that's how we do, **

**yeah, that's how we do**

**Shake, Santa, shake it!**

**We know you're gonna take it to the house tonight! **

**Shake, Santa, shake it!**

**We know you're gonna make it naughty never looked so nice!**

**We want that merry, merry! **

**We want that merry, merry!**

**We want that merry, merry!**

**Ho-ho-ho, yeah! [x2] **

**Calling all my boys and girls shaking up around the world**

**Everybody celebrate drop the beat and hit the brake!**

**Shake, Santa, shake it!**

**We know you're gonna take it to the house tonight! **

**Shake, Santa, shake it! **

**We know you're gonna make it naughty never looked so nice!**

**We want that merry, merry! **

**We want that merry, merry!**

**We want that merry, merry!**

**Ho-ho-ho, yeah! [x2]**

She finished off in the middle of the rink with both her hands over her head with everyone clapping for her. We both skated off the rink and started putting our shoes back on when two shadows stood over us. I looked up to see a blonde boy that wore a lot of blue and a red head that wore a lot of…red.

"You were great out there." Blue boy said referring to bubbles. She smiled up at him and said, "Thanks."

"You were great too; I didn't think a girl could skate as well as you." He said smirking down at me. I grinned up at him.

"Thanks, but you haven't seen nothing yet, I was just warming up." His smirk faded slightly

"Cute…" I just rolled my eyes gathered my stuff and was about to walk away with bubbles until red boy caught my arm.

"Hey, wait…im brick and you are? Just as I was about to open my mouth…

"Yo, Pink!"

Perfect timing…hear the sarcasm?

The you go chapter 2 review and tell me what you think


	3. He's back?

{Chapter 3}

"Yo, Pink!"

Ugh I told them not to call me that, don't they ever listen? Wait its Robin and Buttercup we're talking about…they never listen…*sigh* Me and Brick turned towards where they were coming from to see BC and Robin laughing and running away from two pissed off looking boys. Before I could utter a word Buttercup and Robin grabbed our arms almost pulling them out of their sockets and dragged us out of the rink; I turned back to see Brick and blue boy with confused looks on their faces while the other two were mad as hell. Four of made it back to our suite in less than five minutes thanks to BC and Ro running at fifty miles per hour.

"What's up with you two?" Bubbles asked. Even though you couldn't see it you could tell she was highly annoyed for being dragged away from her 'prince charming.' The both of them finally died down and managed to tell us what happened.

"Ok so me and BC were almost to the bottom of the mountain when these two boys came and knocked us down; we went and cursed them out as usual and then they called us boys." Robin said her smile fading.

"So then we took off our helmets and made them look stupid then we threw snowballs in their faces then we ran like hell." Buttercup finished breaking into laughter again.

"…Really…that's what was so funny to you guys?" I asked sweat dropping. I live with idiots…

Buttercup and Robin finally stopped laughing and went to chill out in the living room watching TV or something. I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen to warm up with bubbles hot on my tail. I grabbed two mugs filled them with hot chocolate and made some smores for us to eat when an idea popped into my head. I grabbed the bag of marshmallows, crept to the living room door, and started throwing them at Robin and Buttercup. Yeah I wasn't always a goody goody, I used to be in the club popping bottles but it's cool.

(A/N: I'd like to dedicate that to swoozie…by the way did I mention their water bottles?)

"What the fuck Blossom!" Buttercup yelled trying to brush the mini marshmallows out of her hair.

"Yeah, since when were you evil?" Robin asked dumping marshmallows out of her shirt. I just smirked and threw the rest of the bag at their heads walked back to kitchen grabbed my mug and the tray of smores and headed back to living room to kick back and relax the rest of the afternoon.

_~9:30pm~_

NoPOV:

Everything was quiet in the Utonium suite with the girls fast asleep, besides the TV still playing. Bubbles lay, curled into a ball, on the soft carpeted floor looking peaceful and carefree while Blossom laid across the couch trying to snuggle deeper into its warm cushiness. And our favorite troublemakers were…sneaking out the front door, perfect… They made their way out towards the mountain, boards in hand. They didn't bother putting on their snow gear so they just threw on their jackets and left. They secretly flew up to the top and positioned their selves.

BC glanced at robin with a smirk on her face, "You ready?" with a quick nod in response they took off. Swerving past obstacles and making some pretty cool waves in the snow, they looked like pros. Right before they made to bottom they were rudely interrupted again by none other than…What?! Why is he here? I never decided to put him in this story…_ Robin and Buttercup halted to a stop making some snow fly into his face…heheh that'll show 'em.

Buttercup had a blank stare upon her face that was until realization came to her and she gave the scariest glare that would make you shit your pants; she just wanted to rip his head off but she wasn't gonna let her anger get the best her.

"What the hell are you doing here Ace?!" she yelled at him making him smirk. He wiped the snow off him and started walking BC who got into a battle stance even with her board still on her feet.

"Aw im hurt you didn't miss me?" he cooed edging closer. By now Robin was back to back with BC in a fighting stance as well but she took off her board.

"Answer the damn question." Robin said venom dripping from the sides of her mouth. The girls told Robin about the gangreen gang and by how they described them this must be Ace, the leader of the gang.

"Feisty are we, but I came here to see my Buttercup so this doesn't concern you." he said looking directly at Buttercup now as if in a trance.

"My buttercup my ass, touch me and find yourself in your own damn grave." Ace then started laughing like maniac causing some snow to roll down the hill forming into snowballs…start an avalanche if you want; you're going to be the first one to die. He kept laugh for a good five minutes before finally stopped and glared at the two girls.

"Ok if you want to play it that way then fine but just remember when I want something I always get it." Just as he turned away he glanced back at the girls…

"And don't think your sisters are safe either…" And with that he walked back into the woods. Buttercup and Robin flew as fast as they could back to the house and burst through the door, startling Bubbles and Blossom out of their sleep.

"What's going on, where were you two?" Bubbles asked getting up from floor, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The two girls gave a sigh of relief, thankful that their sisters are still there. They completely ignored bubbles question, well at least until the next morning, and went straight to their rooms. They showered, got dressed, and made sure every inch of the house was locked up that even a mouse couldn't get in before going to bed.

"What happened to them, they looked like they saw a ghost?" Bubbles asked Blossom as they made their way up the stairs.

Blossom shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know but they'll most likely tell us at breakfast." With that the last two puffs went to their rooms, showered, got dressed, and went to bed letting sleep wash over them again.

_~8:15am~_

RobinPOV:

I woke still remembering what Ace said yesterday…what does he want from us? Well me and BC already know that he's after her but what did he mean by me and my sisters aren't safe. Relax robin relax, whatever it is you can handle it. I got up and took a shower getting dressed in a black paint splattered shirt, purple sweatpants, and polo ralph lauren boots. I started heading downstairs realizing I still have to tell Blossom and Bubbles about Ace last night which is going to freak them out…well mostly bubbles; once I got to the kitchen I saw Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup sitting around the dining table. I went and sat beside BC right across from bubbles.

"Ok you guys what happened last night?" Me and buttercup just stared at them for a while before finally telling them the truth.

"What! He's here in the resort?" I knew it Blossom the one likely to freak out from all of this…did I say blossom I meant bubbles…no I meant blossom.

"Blossom relax, just keep an eye out for them and just to be same we'll travel in pairs; you and BC and me and bubbles." She seemed to calm down a bit but was still pretty freaked.

'_Who am I kidding, this is a major problem…we need to get to the bottom of whatever Ace is planning and put a stop to it'_

There you go guys…btw I need to stop staying up til 4 in the morning typing up these things and playing just dance 4…yes it's an addictive game don't judge me.

REVIEW!


	4. another and news?

Hiii Im back! Sorry for not updating sooner than intended but I was kinda busy and lost a few things but im back now and….um…to the story!

NoPOV:

After many hours of planning, discussing, and freaking out, the girls finally settled down but before keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. It was currently 1:48 pm and the girls were bored out of their mind, staring blankly at random things in the room.

"Oh my fucking gosh…" buttercup groaned.

"Buttercup…language." Blossom said sternly narrowing her eyes at her.

"Yes mother." She retorted back glaring at red headed sister. They started having a glaring contest right on the spot which eventually turned into a wrestling match on the floor.

"You guys chill out fighting doesn't solve all our problems…unless your buttercup." Bubbles said completely annoyed at the two girls.

"Hey, what's that s'posed to mean?!"

"It means your ass beats up anything that so calls 'have a problem with you'" Robin interjected emphasizing the problem.

"Whatever, so are we going to be stuck in this room all day because I could be…oh I don't know…living my life out their!" Buttercup yelled heading for the door.

"Oh please im shocked you actually have a life." Blossom said earning a flip of the finger from BC as she exited the door.

"Come on lets follow her before she causes anymore trouble." With that the other three girls followed suit out the door to the trouble maker of the group.

_**~With Buttercup~**_

Buttercup was walking out towards the middle of the whole resort thinking of what to do and muttering a bunch of profanities under her breath.

"Stupid blossom…ugly ass ace…stupid snow…boring room…" She would have kept going on and on and on and on but she had to run into something or should I say someone.

"Well, well, well looky what we have here." Buttercup came face to face with none other than-

_**~With the others~**_

Blossom seemed to be getting more frustrated by the minute, "How in hells name is it this hard to find one simple girl?!" That scream drew more attention than needed making people around them sweat drop from the sudden outburst.

"Heheh, my bad." They continued their journey to find their lost sister…more like runaway. Minutes passed and still no sign of buttercup.

"Ok where would we find BC…in the winter time?" Blossom asked trying to receive some help from her sisters.

"In bed." Was robins answer

"Watching TV." Was bubbles answer

"Sleeping"

"Eating"

"Getting into trouble"

"Getting into trouble"

"Getting into MORE trouble-

"Ok, ok I get it she's lazy and a trouble maker; we got that but how are we going to find her?" They just shrugged as a reply. They were getting nowhere.

_**~Back with BC~**_

"Who the fuck are you?!" BC yelled trying to shield her eyes. I know you know who this is…

"Duh it's me the supreme ruler over you." They said smirking. Figured it out yet?

"Supreme ruler my ass, just answer the damn question."

The other unknown person was really getting fed up with it, they were turning red every second.

"It's me Princess Morbucks!" She yelled

"Oh…it's you…I didn't notice you without those raggedy ass red puff balls." Now princess faced turned just as red as her hair and stormed off. By the way did I mention she tried to flat iron her hair which now looks like string was glued to her head and plus she still has the tiara. Ugh!

"Well'p that was awkward…hm…I think I'll go to the HUT!" Yeah the 'HUT' was like the eating lodge around there for those that want to warm up from the cold or hide their humiliation. Inside was like a gigantic log cabin, everything was made of wood…wood chairs, wood tables, even wood spoons! Buttercup sat at a random table and waited for whomever to come take her order.

_**~Back with Blossom and the others~**_

"Ok let's see if she eating." Bubbles said skipping happily towards the 'HUT' with Blossom and Robin hot on her tail. Once they entered the first thing they saw was a poor, poor waitress being yelled at by a certain someone we know.

"You have got to be slowest people in the damn world, what takes someone an hour just to get their fucking order!" God I feel bad for that waitress.

"BC!" buttercup whipped her head around so fast she thought she got whiplash only to see her three sisters walking up to her with an annoyed, curious, and 'wow' look on their faces.

"Hey guys, what's up?" BC plopped down into her seat sliding over to allow Robin to sit next to her and Bubbles and Blossom right across from them.

"H-Hello and w-w-welcome to t-the 'HUT', I-I'm S-Stacy and I'll b-be your w-waitress for t-today." She was trembling like crazy as she handed us our menus.

"Here a-are y-y-your menus a-and may I-I h-hear what y-you w-would like to dr-drink?"

"Hot chocolate"

"Coffee"

"Hot chocolate"

"And MORE…hot chocolate" With that she scurried off to get their drinks.

BubblesPOV:

This is so beautiful, the scenery is beyond amazing. And this is the perfect sisterly bonding moment with Me, Blossom, Buttercup, and Robin eating together…just being girls.

"Well what do you guys want to talk about?" Robin asked out of the blue.

"How about the fact that Ace is out to get us." Blossom nearly shouted.

"Blossom, im going to say this one…more…time…CHILL OUT AND SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!" Yeah buttercup that's the best way not to draw more attention to us, nice going.

"Well looks like we didn't have to hunt you down, you lead us right to you." How come that voice sounds so familiar? Oh, oh I got that's…wait I forgot his name.

We looked over to see a boy with slightly spiky dark brown hair almost black with his hands in his pocket. He had Hazel eyes and he was about 5'9; he seemed to be looking directly at Robin the whole time.

"And who are you s'posed to be?" Robin asked annoyed

"Well love, if you must know I'm Dylan." Wow not much of a talker.

"Ok DYLAN, what do you want from us?" Buttercup asked getting up from her seat. Oh no not good.

"Oh nothing, giving you a heads up from Ace." At the sound of his name Buttercup's anger flared up and got the best of her. She snatched Dylan up by the collar and growled directly in his face but he seemed unfazed.

"Ah you must be the one Ace was going on about, the temper wielding one." He said smirking.

"Why I outta-"

"Buttercup, wait!" We all turned to blossom and I mean all. We waved everyone off to go back to their food or hiding while we handled this ourselves.

"As I was saying, what do mean a heads up from Ace?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

He eyed every single one of us before opening his mouth to say…

There you go… BTW do you guys think I should do a high school story? I don't know but I've been thinking about it. Oh yeah almost forgot-

REVIEW!


	5. Life keeps getting better and better

Hey everybody im back with chapter 5 of winter wonderland…really? BTW just to let everyone know the three characters Dylan, Jason, and Tyler I made them up I was just in the mood idk…On to the story!...

_Recap:_

"_Buttercup, wait!" We all turned to blossom and I mean all. We waved everyone off to go back to their food or hiding while we handled this ourselves. _

"_As I was saying, what do mean a heads up from Ace?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him._

_He eyed every single one of us before opening his mouth to say…_

ButtercupPOV:

"Look, Ace sent me here to warn you girls that if any of you try to run he'll come after you. If you try and hide he'll find. If you try and kill him you'll be the one to get killed." We all looked at Dylan as if he grew another head.

"Is he crazy or something, you can't possibly be serious." Bubbles said looking slightly terrified. Before he could say a word I interjected.

"Wait, before you go on, who else is there besides you and the green freak?" He narrowed his eyes at me and I glared right back. Obviously he wasn't going to win this battle he sighed and gave in…well not completely.

"I not allowed to give that information until the time comes." I kept my glare on him.

"I suggest you tell me what I want to know unless you never want to see life again." He gulped before taking a shaky breath.

"Ok, ok, there are two more guys along with me and Ace; the first one is Jason and second is Tyler."

'_Jason and Tyler, really, yeah im so scared.' _Pfft, if Ace thinks that's supposed to scare me then he must not have been knocked on his head enough, I've been told worse.

"Ok what does Ace want with us anyway?" Robin asked. He turned to her and smirked.

"I've already said too much thanks to somebody." He then turned and glared at me, I just rolled my eyes and leaned against the table. I noticed blossom had that look on her face when she's thinking. She had just opened her mouth to ask or say something when he vanished. Ok is this supposed to be a ghost story or something, what's with all the vanishing here?

"Where did he go?" Bubbles was looking everywhere, Robin had a confused look on her face while blossom had an irritated look on her.

Blossom stepped up before any of us could utter a word, "Ok im still on the fritz about this but I going to take another look into this and see if I could find anything else on this. We gave her a nod in reply and sat back down and waited for our food to come….

_**~2hours later~**_

We made our way back to the hotel, not before being rudely interrupted…again.

"Hey girls, how's life?" I knew only that jack ass would ask that question.

"Hi guys!" I looked over at bubbles and grimaced at her cheerfulness. How can someone be this happy all the time? I turned my attention back towards the boys only to see four of them now. There the same two bimbos me and Robin encountered and the other two were the ones I think bubbles and blossom were chatting with back at the ice skating rink.

"Life is great isn't it; I mean who doesn't love life?" I snickered at Robin's sarcasm. Blossom elbowed Robin in the side giving her that shutup-and-be-nice-or-else look and smiled towards the guys.

"Everything's just fine with us, what about you guys?" Yeah everything seems nice now, a mad man is after us and life is just perfect. Great.

"We're good, nothing much going on with us." The red head said. Heheh, red head.

"Ok before we continue, could we hear some names because this is just awkward." Robin said crossing her arms earning yet another elbow to the ribs from Blossom. Butch and Purple head smirked looking directly at us while the other two chuckled to their selves. Red head stepped up first…

"Well im Brick and blue boy over there is Boomer; im pretty sure you two" he pointing to me and Robin, 'have met my muscle headed brother butch and tech geek brother Mitch." We both burst into laughter while Butch and Mitch kept glaring between me and Robin and Brick and Boomer who were smirking.

"Ok, ok just to get our intros over with, Im buttercup but people call me BC, Blondie over there is bubbles, leader girl here is Blossom and Miss purple is Robin." I was grinning like a Cheshire cat at their annoyed expressions.

"So…"

"So…"

"So…"

"So…"

"Enough, do you guys want to do something, yes, no maybe so?" Robin asked rolling her eyes. Each of the boys looked at each other and nodded in reply.

"Alright, to the snow!" We walked through the snow enjoying the wonders of nature; we finally stopped upon a large area piled high with bundles of white blankets. The trees were threatening to spill all of the snow off its branches but it seemed like the perfect place to have fun. An evil smirk came upon my face; I bent down formed a giant snowball and smashed it into Butch's face knocking him over in the process. I ran and jumped up into the trees and stuck my tongue out at them. My sisters must have caught my idea and smashed snow into the boys' faces as well knocking them down too. They flew up into the trees hiding behind the branches and laughed at the snow covered boys…

'_Oh this is going to be fun!'_

There's chapter five everyone…I had fun today updating my stories, and watching Naruto, One piece, and Soul Eater right now in the middle of the night Lol!

I LUV ANIMES!

REVIEW!


	6. more winter fun pt 1

Hi everyone im back with chapter…6 of winter wonderland! On to the story!

NoPOV:

After the boys got sucker punched in the face by snow there was only one thing running through their minds…

'_So that's how they want to play it, fine, game on!'_

The four of them dusted the snow off of their selves and split up, stalking around trees looking around for the girls. They each jumped onto the branches making sure to keep a look out for any sneak attacks and scoped out sight of the girls.

BrickPOV:

Where the hell could they be? I know it's the woods and all and plus with the snow everywhere they could hide behind it but I mean come on how hard is it to find four girls?

"Blossom, come out, come out wherever you are." Yeah I had to say it; it would have at least helped me to find her…maybe. A moment after continuously searching I felt a presence behind me; I turned around only to see nothing…that was until I turned back around to come face to face with Blossom. I jumped back in surprise noticing that she was hanging upside down from a tree branch with two snowballs in her hand.

"You ready to meet your maker Brick?" She asked aiming both snowballs directly at my head.

"Uh let me think about that, NOPE!" I ducked just in time as she threw the first one and now she was getting ready to launch the second one. I grabbed a hand full of snow and threw it at her. She dodged it just in the nick of time before jumping down onto the same branch as me.

We circled each other looking intently in one other's eyes hopefully being able to knock the other one on their ass. Just as Blossom raised her arm to throw the hand full of snow she slipped and fell out of the tree into a heap of snow below us. I had to stifle a laugh as she sat up, her face completely red from anger and embarrassment, and tried to pull the snow out of her hair. I jumped down in front of her and she jumped back in surprise. She, now, was defenseless and covered in snow. BONUS!

"Well, looks like the hunter just became the hunted." I said while smirking down at her. She rolled her eyes and held her arms out.

"Go ahead and hit me, you deserve I-" I smashed a snowball right on top of her head making her fall back down in the snow. That's when I finally let my laughter out and I couldn't stop until I looked at her. Her whole face was red and she had this cute little pout on her face. Now who could ignore that?

I walked over and held my hand out to her. She looked at it confusingly before grabbing it and pulling me down face first into the snow which made her to laugh. I popped up covered from to toe in snow.

"Ha ha, yeah very funny, laugh it up." She continued to laugh when an idea came to mind. I stood up and started walking towards the tree she was under whistling and acting as if I was up to nothing. When I got a look where blossom was I punched the tree and snow came falling down and fell straight on her head.

"BRICK!"

MitchPOV:

"Okay now where did little Robin go?" Damn this hard. I kept looking high and low hiding behind snow covered leaves believing she may have come out and tried to attack. I looked to my left and saw a blur of brown and purple. Gotcha! I snuck secretly around behind the tree and saw Robin looking in search of me. I climbed up and grabbed a bucket load of snow and dumped it on her head.

"What the hell!" She jumped in surprise and from the coldness and turned and faced me looking PISSED like I don't know what.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I was smiling like an idiot until she jiggled a tree branch making snow fall on my head…now I look like a snowman.

"Revenge is so sweet!" I glared at her and threw more snow in her face. Making her fall back slightly and glare at me. I braced myself for another barrage of bullets but all I felt was fist to the face.

"What is wrong with you?" Ok I understand the snow but the punch to the face was so uncalled for! I crossed my arms and turned away from her.

"Dude are you pouting, like a girl?" What did she say, she did not call me a girl!

"Who are you calling a girl?!" She smirked at me and jumped onto another branch and took off running. I ran straight after her picking up piles of snow and throwing them at her back. I was able to get close enough to her to tackle her down into the snow.

"Revenge is sweet huh?" She growled at me pushed me off her. We just lied there in the freezing cold looking up at the cloudy skies.

"Do you think it's gonna snow? I turned my head to look at her and I shrugged.

"I don't know maybe." Mother Nature must have been watching us because at that same moment it started snowing. Snowflakes cascaded down from the sky down to the earth below us.

"Well what do say about that?" She smiled a genuine smile and played with the white bundles of snow around her. I returned the smile and grabbed at some snowflakes about to fall in my face.

Heres chapter 6…idk I don't like this one much but *shrug*


	7. STORY UPDATE!

**STORY UPDATE!**

**Hi everyone, I know I haven't been updating this story much but im still getting inspiration on how to do the rest of the story so bear with me here when I say im still working on it. Don't worry im still going on with the others for sure ;) and I may be doing a sequel for it so stay in touch.**

**~xXDannii101Xx~**


	8. winter fun-Not!

…I know i know im the ass for not updating this. Well I thought since winter time will be here in like a month or two plus my birthday I should get back to it. Well here goes…  
**********************************8

Buttercup was hiding behind a small snow covered bush ammo loaded right behind her searching for a certain green-eyed boy. Every slight movement she heard she threw a snowball in its direction.

"Damit" she cursed every time she saw it was a dud. Out of nowhere a snowball smacks across her face knocking her down into the snow.

'_What the hell?' _yes what the hell indeed buttercup, I'd be the same way. She got up and dusted herself off only to be knocked down again by yet another ball of snow. She could see a faint sign of green off into the distance so she used her super speed and landed just above where she believed the source was coming from. Buttercup looked down and saw the spiky haired idiot grinning with a bucket load snowballs near him.

'_So that's how he wants to play it, fine by me.' _When she saw Butch turn to throw another snowball at her but was surprised to see she was gone she ambushed him throwing left and right turning him into a snowman.

BC burst out laughing rolling around in the white colored ground also pointing at Butch's bad luck.

"Haha very funny, you just got lucky." He wiped the snow off his entire body before turning towards buttercup again. He smirked. She finally stopped laughing and looked at butch who was smirking causing her to shudder, and not from the snow.

"What's wrong, scared are we?" he teased. She scoffed

"Oh please like im supposed to be scared of that." He jumped up and tackled her and they both began rolling around in the snow, choking the life out of each other.

~~!~~!~~

Bubbles was sneaking quietly around not really caring she was on a man hunt. She would jump around carelessly playing the little animals she found here and there and throwing snow up into the air. She knew she had to find boomer before he found her unless she wanted end up as a Popsicle. Suddenly an idea popped into her head, Bubbles knew it possibly wouldn't work because only an idiot would actually do it.

"Red Robin!" It rang through the forest before stopping as someone yelled out a…

"YUM! AH DAMIT!" Exhibit A…Bubbles giggled at Boomer as she climbed up the tree he was supposedly hiding in. When she found him she sat down beside him while he grumbled away at how stupid it was to fall for that.

When bubbles opened her mouth to say something someone beat her to it.

"WHAT!"

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU ROBIN!"

"THE FUCK YOU SAID ROBIN FOR!"

"TO CALL GRANDMA, BYE!"

Boomer stared at her like she grew another head. Bubbles looked at him and shrugged before swinging her dangling feet kicking at falling snowflakes.

"Fun game wasn't it?" Boomer shrugged

"Yeah I guess that is until I had to be an idiot and fall for a damn red robin commercial, I mean really?" She giggled at him reassuring it was nothing to worry about.

All of sudden, after everything got quiet, Bubbles was gone in a flash and started screaming. Boomer jumped to his feet looking everywhere for his blue eye friend. When he found her she was trying to fend off some guy dragging her deep off into the forest. He ran at them and punched the guy in the face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

********************************8

Short I know but I thought Bout atleast updating it so tell me what you think

REVIEW!


	9. mysteries

Hey, im back! Here's another chapter from your truly . Now, to the story…

**Recap:**

_**All of sudden, after everything got quiet, Bubbles was gone in a flash and started screaming. Boomer jumped to his feet looking everywhere for his blue eye friend. When he found her she was trying to fend off some guy dragging her deep off into the forest. He ran at them and punched the guy in the face.**_

"_**What the hell do you think you're doing?!"**_

Boomer was standing in front of bubbles', who was sitting on the ground staring up at his back. The mysterious person stumbled to their feet wiping the blood from their chin.

"Who are you?" Boomer growled lowly. The guy didn't say anything but he just smirked and charged for boomer. He narrowed his eyes and told bubbles to get to a safe place. She hesitated a bit before nodding and running off, soon flying into a tree a good distance from the fight.

Boomer dodged a punch that was sent towards his head and kicked at the guys' feet but he jumped and landed in a tree across from bubbles'. He shot off to the right making his way closer to her. She noticed and began running and hoping up and down from tree to tree. Boomer was aware of the situation as well and flew after the two leaving behind a dark blue trail.

BubblesPoV:

What am I going to do? Where are my sisters when I need them? Why is he chasing me? I continued to look back and saw that he was still behind. I kept running and jumping hoping to get away from the stranger as fast as possible when I tripped over a giant tree root landing hard in the snow. I turned over and backed up when I saw he was edging closer to me.

"You're going to be a great play toy." He had a devious smirk on his face. He started reaching out towards me when I screamed. Where's Boomer? In a flash a dark blue light crossed my view and the stranger was gone. I was shaken up that I could barely make it to my feet.

"I dare you to touch her dumb ass!" I snapped my head to my left and saw boomer punching the lights out of him. I managed to stand on both my feet and ran to boomer and hugged him from behind.

"Boomer, please stop, you're going to kill him." I could feel the tears in the corner of my eyes. I know that the guy tried to kidnap me but still he didn't need to be killed. Boomer glanced back at me before turning back to the guy whose face was bleeding. He gave him one last punch before getting up, taking my hand flying back to the place where all of us separated. We sat down in the snow, boomer didn't say a word.

"Thank you Boomer." I hugged my knees to my chest stared at the snowflakes falling onto my boots. I saw he jumped a little and blushed a light red making me giggle. He gave me a small smile and tossed some snow into the air. I couldn't help dawn back onto what happened.

'_What if boomer wasn't there to save me? What would have happened to me?'_

I shook the thoughts from my head and waited for the others to show up.

? PoV:

_?: How was that boss, was that enough info because I don't need to get my ass kicked again! _

_?: Shut up! Everything is going according to plan. Now I just need to get that stupid red head out the way and the rest of them will be in the palm of my hand._

_?: Nice!_

~!~~!~

NoPoV:

About an hour later the others showed and started heading back to their suites. Bubbles' and were Boomer silent throughout the whole walk which caught the attention of two red heads. After the boys dropped off the girls and said goodbye, bubbles went straight to her room and cuddled with her stuffed octopus Octi. Shortly after, she heard a knock at the door and her sister blossom came in.

"Bubbles, what's wrong, did something happen while you and boomer were together?" She remained silent for a little before nodding slightly.

"Did he do something to you?" Blossom asked sternly. Bubbles shook her head. Blossom stared at her skeptically.

"Bubbles'?"

"He didn't do anything okay?" Blossom was taken back

"Well, what happened?" Bubbles started tearing up a bit. Blossom gave her a hug and started rocking slightly.

"When me and boomer were talking a…a guy tried to kidnap me." Blossom stared at the wall. You could see what she feeling on her face. Anger, worry, and determination.

"Don't worry bubbles, you're safe now." She let go off her sister and made her way to the door. Just as she grabbed the knob, bubbles called her. She turned back to her blue eyed sister.

"Um, blossom could I stay with you tonight?" Hey she may be what, 18? That doesn't mean she can't sleep with her sister like old times, I'd miss that too if me and my sister actually did.

Blossom smiled, "Sure bubbles." Then she walked downstairs and sat on the couch beside buttercup and robin.

"What's leader girl?" She didn't respond. She was in deep thought.

'_Is this the thing Ace was telling us about? We're going to need to be on guard for this.' _Blossom was snapped out of her thoughts by buttercup waving her hand in front of her face.

"Hey, earth to blossom, what's up with you?" She turned towards both her sisters.

"Some guy tried to kidnap bubbles in the woods, thankfully boomer was there to stop him." Both Buttercup and Robin became pissed just like that.

"What do you mean my sister was almost kidnapped, don't tell me to calm down?!" Blossom stared at buttercup like she was crazy…practically she is.

"Um, I didn't-" Robin cut her off

"How could we not hear her probably screaming, I mean come on blossom how in the hell can you just expect us to not overreact about this knowing our little sister was endanger?!" Blossom smacked her forehead.

"Will you two shut up, plus I didn't even tell you to calm down."

"Well you see im used to it in our other family crises and it's a habit you know." She shook her head and got up to leave her idiotic sisters behind but stopped before she reached the doorway.

"Oh and I think it would be a good idea if we all slept in the same room just for safe measures if another 'thug' tried to capture on of us. At least we all would be in the same room so we could easily get to one another."

"I can agree to that."

"Yeah, me too." Blossom nodded and went to her to get washed up.

~!~~!~ Time skip ~!~~!~

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Robin were sitting on the living floor, isn't it the living room…, wrapped up in a bunch of thick blankets watching the Polar Express, courtesy of bubbles.

"_Why, this is the Polar Express!" _

"I love it every time he says that!" Bubbles exclaimed excitedly. Blossom laughed a bit, Robin chuckled and buttercup rolled her eyes not bothering to hide the smile creeping onto her face. Blossom grabbed the remote and shut off the Tv earning three groans from her sisters.

"Awwww!"

"Come on girls we need our rest, it may be our winter vacation but we still need sleep and plus we need to keep a look out for anymore of 'them'." They all nodded and snuggled down into the warmth of their blankets and drifted off into a deep slumber not knowing a pair of eyes was watching them.

~!~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~~~!~~~~~~~!

How was this one? Good, bad, awesome XD tell me what you think

_**I LOVE ANIMES!**_


	10. morning wake up calls

Hey everyone! I wanna say first off…I LOVE YOU GUYS; everyone of yall who liked my stories. So, how's everyone liking my stories, I like hearing your opinions about what you think of them. So here's the next chapter for the story…on to the story! *points finger off into a random direction*

A faint knock was heard from the door. Shortly after, a louder knock boomed through the living room making a little green puff stir in her sleep. She groaned and lifted her head looking around at her surroundings. Another knock startled her as she got up to, as she wants to call it, kill the motherfucker that woke her up. She stomped towards the door pulling it back almost yanking it off its hinges.

"What?!" Standing before her were her and her sisters favorite boys. Each of them was smiling at her but mainly Butch.

"Nice nighties babe." He said smirking down at what she was wearing. She had on an oversized green t-shirt with a giant yellow star that was hanging off one of her shoulders and gray sweatpants. Her hair was disheveled from tossing and turning and she had an annoyed glaring on her face. Without a word Buttercup slammed the door in their faces and started to walk off but they kept knocking on the door. BC groaned again and opened the door. The boys started piling in and sat on the couch staring at the three softly snoring girls and the one going back into her dream world.

The boys just stayed like that for a good ten minutes before moving to their signature girl and sitting beside her.

Brick began playing with blossoms long hair, twisting strands between his fingers. Blossom felt like something was pulling at her hair so she started turning and tried flicking off the pesky thing but it kept going. Finally she balled her fist and tried to hit whatever was bothering her but ended up hitting herself. (There were so many times I did that, just saying)

"Ow, what the-" She looked up to meet red eyes staring back down at her. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Brick smiled at her making her blush a bright red over her cheeks. She covered her cheeks with both her hands trying to hide the obvious. Brick noticed and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Something wrong Blossy?" Blossom blushed even darker. Brick seemed like he didn't know what was wrong with blossom but inside he had a good feeling why but wanted to keep quiet for a little.

"U-um, nothing, n-nothing at all." He nodded and turned to the TV.

'_Why am I suddenly like this when im around him?'_

Boomer just sat beside bubbles leaning over staring at her angelic form. Bubbles started mumbling something in her sleep and reached out form something. That something happened to be boomers hand. Boomer couldn't help but turn a little red from the touch and stare at their entwined fingers. Finally bubbles opened her bright blue eyes and looked at her hand. Her eyes traveled up to Boomers face which was now covered with a twinge of pink dusting across.

"Uh…Hi." Bubbles seemed to be in a trance until boomer snapped her out of her thoughts.

"H-hi." It was a pit of silence between them. Bubbles' was sitting on her knees by now and they both let go of each other's hands.

'_Why is it hard to talk to him/her?'_

With Robin and Mitch…basically all Mitch was doing was poking the shit out of Robins face. He kept poking random spots all over face, shortly after waking her up. Talk about a morning wake up call. Robin propped herself up with her elbows and glared at Mitch who was poking her forehead.

"Do you need something before I pulverize the crap out of you?" Mitch placed his index finger and his thumb under his chin as if thinking before shrugging.

"Nah, just thought I'd wake you up birdie."

"Do NOT call me birdie." He pouted

"Aw, why not?" Is it just me or do I see something pink on Robins cheeks? XD

"B-because I said so." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned away from Mitch. He threw his arm around her shoulders and smirked.

"Whatever you say…Birdie." Then he ran

"I said don't call me that!" And she chased right after him.

"Buttercup, get up."

"No."

"Why?"

"No."

"That's not even a good answer."

-Silence-

"So you're going to ignore me now?"

-Silence-

"Looks like im going to have to do it the hard way." Buttercup's eyes shot open.

'_What does he mean by 'the hard way'?'_

Butch crept behind buttercup and started tickling her. Only her sisters knew how ticklish she was and now butch? She would never survive.

"B-butch *haha* s-stop it im t-t-ticklish there *haha*" He kept tickling the life out of her and started laughing along with her. Brick and Boomer smiled deviously at butch's idea and turned towards Blossom and Bubbles. Bothe girls' eyes widened when they caught on to what the boys were planning.

"Brick, don't you dare."

"Boomer, im warning you." Brick and Boomer grinned at each other and jumped at the girls. The leaped into the air before they got tackled and started flying for their rooms.

"Butch *hahaha* q-quit it."

"No can do cupcake." Buttercup managed to kick butch off her and stood over him with narrowed eyes.

"Don't call me cupcake."

"Do you have to be like your sister?"

"Yes, great minds think alike."

"Same minds will get us killed." Butch muttered under his breath but didn't go unheard by buttercup.

"What was that?" Butch started to panic a little

"Uh, what, what did you say? Oh I do believe my life is calling." He flew out of the room hoping to find a hiding spot from BC.

"Hey, get back here!"

How was it? Good, bad, eh, or…some other word that could describe it. Review and tell me what you think

_**I LOVE ANIMES!**_


End file.
